Do you remember me?
by FrostyTheJackMan
Summary: What if Jack & Pitch met each other before they became what they are today? But what if they couldn't remember it after.
1. A Thing From the Past

_Do You Remember Me?_

_Chapter One: "A Thing From the Past"_

Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun. He's usually known for bringing snow days and winter fun. It's been 6 years after Pitch's loss, and Jack's been thinking about the old Nightmare King. He flew out of his ice winter home somewhere in the North Pole and headed out to find the Shadow. He searched for a few hours, and right before he was ready to head on home he saw the bed. That old, broken bed. _'Good, He's still alive…'_ Jack thought to himself as he walked over to the bed. He kicked the bed inward, breaking it a little. He then jumped inside and flew down the hole. He walked down the dark path that leads to the King's domain. Jack's stomach felt tight; he hadn't seen Pitch in over six years. He was curious to see how he looked, or acted. He was definitely sure he _despised _Jack.

Once Jack had finally entered Pitch's lair, he noticed how broken it looked. Not like before, when he came there by mistake. It looked worse than before.

"Pitch…? Are you here?" Jack called out, as he walked forward and looked around. He got no response.

"Come on Pitch, I know you're here, and alive. Come out…" Jack paused, "I know you're still upset about six years ago, but I want to see you. Can't we let this whole thing die down…?" Still nothing. Jack looked at the globe and saw all the lights of children who believed. Then, he heard a large crash. Jack quickly turned staff ready to attack. A tall, very thin figure came out of the darkness. A man with slick black hair slightly spiked. His eyes had bags, like he hasn't slept in days- heck even weeks!

"P…Pitch?" Jack's jaw dropped, he looked terrible! His clothes were ripped and dirty. His hair was messed up and not as neat as before. The Nightmare King sneered at the boy. Just looking disgusted at the sight of him.

"What are _you_ doing here Frost…" He growled, showing his shark like teeth. "Have you come to show off you being a Guardian, huh? Reminding me that I _LOST_?" His voice didn't sound as confident as before. It sounded broken.

"N-No! I just… I came because I was worried." Jack's face was plastered with concern. He felt guilty. What had Pitch's Nightmares done to him? He wasn't fond of the fact that the other Guardians sat there and watched as Pitch was dragged away by his own nightmares. It was the most horrific thing he'd have ever seen. Now look at him. He's not the king he used to be.

"Bullshit, Frost." Pitch snarled, turning away from the younger spirit. His robe was ripped and covered in holes.

"Pitch… What- What happened… Did you're nightmares do this? I…" He was god smacked by all of this.

"Yes, they did this… Plus, not being believed in took its toll on me as well…" He no longer sounded angry, he just sounded tired.

"Pitch, I'm… I'm so sorry… If I-" He was cut off.

"Just leave. Don't give me that 'Oh, if I would have known' shit. I don't need or want your pity." He began to walk back into the shadows.

"But Pitch-"

"Leave and never come back." He said once more.

"I can help you-"Jack tried to plead with the Shadow.

"GET OUT." Pitch yelled, before stepping back into the shadows once more; leaving Jack alone in the once great lair. Jack let out a shaky sigh before exiting. The trip back was terrible. The guilt racked his mind. He was angry with himself; he shouldn't have let Pitch be taken away. He should have done something!

Once Jack returned home, he crumbled to the floor and hugged his knees. He felt terrible. He wanted to do something for Pitch. Something that could possibly cheer him up. He knew going back there now would just make things worse, so he decided to go off to Toothiana's. Maybe she'd know how to help…

"Tooth, are you here?" Jack called out, walking through a ton of Baby Teeth. He knew Tooth was busy, but this wouldn't take long.

"Hey Jack, I'm a bit busy, so what's up?" She spoke as fast as ever, she was in a rush.

"I just need to get some memories ab-" He was cut off.

"They're over there in the large box~" And like that she was off and away.

Jack tried to call out after her, but she was gone. So he went over to the box and rummaged through the teeth cases. He didn't see Pitch's but he did see his own. Jack stared at his case for a minute or two, and decided maybe he would find something in his past. He touched the case and the memories started flowing in… Little did he know, he would find out a great deal about himself, and a certain someone…

* * *

**BLAAAAHHH THIS IS SHORTER THAN I THOUGHT IT WAS. ;A; well in future chapters I will make it much longer...**


	2. Living in Poverty

_Do you remember me?_

_Chapter Two: "Living in Poverty."_

It was the year 1721 in Northern Canada. This part of Canada was new and many people from Russia volunteered to move there. Jackson Overland. The young son of a shepherd's family decided to move along with many other families. Jack was about 15 at the time when he moved. It has been a year since they have. Jack is now 16 years old. He's about 5"4, very slim, with auburn hair and brown eyes. He had very light freckles which were not very noticeable unless one is close enough to him. Jack's still very new to the land and he's still not very fond of moving. He misses his friends. Jack was lucky to have at least _one_ familiar face.

Abraham Johnson. A young farmer's son. He was a bit taller than Jack; he had light blond hair and green eyes that turned light blue in the summer. He was Jack's best friend; they always hung out in the fields. However, ever since Jack's father passed away this cold winter; Jack had to give up his childhood to becoming a man. He needed to take care of his Mother and young sister.

It was a big change for Jack, but he managed. Even back in Russia, Jack was quite poor. Even now they're poor, but a lot poorer now. Even with all the selling and jobs, they are still barely able to stay alive, but they do manage. Life wasn't all depression though; Jack and his sister, Emma, always knew how to keep life happy. They would play around and keep life alive.

One way Jack kept himself happy was when he wrote in a Journal.

_January 3rd, 1721_

_Journal:_

_So today was the same I guess… I cut a ton of wood today; my back is going to hurt tomorrow. Mama said she's going to see if she can get me a job. She isn't telling me what type though… I'm kind of nervous. Oh! Also, Abraham said his mother told him that the "Golden Soldiers" are coming. They're basically a powerfully army that our allies use. They're just passing through though. I'm pretty nervous about them too. I remember my Pa would tell me stories about them when I was younger. They're very… strong, and very intimidating. My Pa also told me they like to pick fights with us. They may be allies, but they're also very rude. So I'm afraid they might try to mess with me or my Ma and sister. I'm not that big, and not that strong. However, I'd take a beating for my family any day. Anyway, I'll just hope for the best. I guess that's it._

Jack closed his journal and climbed into his straw bed that was next to his sisters. His mother slept downstairs. He closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**So yeah not a lot written here. But I promise next chapter will be longer and filled with people :D**


	3. Those Eyes

_Chapter Three: Those eyes._

Jack's eyes fluttered open, the cloud covered sun shined through his window. "Augh…" Jack groaned, sitting up. He climbed out of his straw bed and made his way down stairs. "Mama? Emma?" He called out, realizing his mother and sister were gone. Jack was about to panic, but he then heard a crowed outside. He walked outside and saw a crowd of people, standing in the road. It must have been the soldiers. They were here. Jack shuddered and made his way to the crowd. He finally found his Mother and sister. Emma was grinning, still trying to see through the crowd. Jack smiled and lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"So, you guy's left without me?" he chuckled and glanced at his mother.

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry but you looked so tired. Yesterday you worked hard, so I thought I'd let you sleep…" She gave a soft smile to her son, and patted his back gently.

"It's fine." Jack went back to watching the soldiers walk into the town. Jack's father was right. They are big, and tall. They all looked so buff, and very intimidating. They all looked forward, not paying any attention to the crowd. One soldier got his eye though. Well, once Jack got a good look at him, he was sure the man was a General. He was on a large black horse. He wore Black and Gold armor. His hair was slicked back, with some spikes. His eyes were almost as golden as his armor. He was pale, with a somewhat long face. Jack stared at him, he couldn't help it. The only thing that got him out of his little trance was the fact that The General saw that he was looking at him. Jack immediately darted his eyes away. His cheeks darkened a light shade of pink.

_"Oh man, oh man oh man! Jez, what's wrong with me!"_ Jack thought to himself, not daring to look up until he was sure the General was out of sight. Once the entering of the army was over, Jack and his family made their way back to his home; were Jack began his normal work. He chopped wood for most of the day, so the house would always be warm during the harsh winter. He noticed his sister playing alone. He remembered when he could play with her. Ever since his father passed, he wasn't able to anymore.

As he was doing his job, he noticed the army setting up camp in the distance. He then noticed that General again. He quickly turned back to his work, trying to block the army and the General out of his mind.

"Oi! Kid!" A deep voice called. Jack stopped, and looked up from his work to see who was calling him.

"You! The kid with the ax!" It called again. Jack turned to see a couple of soldiers. Jack gripped the ax tighter; all these thoughts came into his mind. They both had smug looks.

"Yes…?" He asked, stepping back a bit.

"You seem to be cutting our wood." One of the soldiers smirked, walking toward him. Jack stepped back more.

"My families owned this land for a year, you just got here. You can have some of the-"He was cut off by hand grabbing him by his shirt. He felt himself be lifted up from the ground.

"You mean, you'll finish up, give us all the wood. Then get your ass out of here." Jack gasped, thinking if he should use his ax or not. Still, Jack shook his head no. The soldier growled and his hand went back. Jack knew he was going to get punched. Then, he heard a voice call from the distance.

"You men! Unhand him now!" A loud voice yelled, the hand quickly let go of Jack. He fell to his knees and coughed. When he looked up, catching his breath, he noticed a familiar face. The General. His face heated up again, and he looked away.

"Now all of you scram… I'll deal with you later." The General spoke harshly.

"Y-Yes, General Pitchiner." They saluted and ran off. The General sighed; he swiftly made his way to Jack. He knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there, are you alright? I'm terribly sorry about my men…" He spoke softly, rubbing Jack's shoulder gently.

Jack jumped a bit, not looking at the General. "Y-Yes… It's alright, t-thank you…" He stuttered. The General smiled a softly. He gently lifted Jack's chin so he would look at him.

Jack blushed, he wanted to look away, but he knew that would be rude to do that to the man who basically just saved his life.

"T-Thank you… for uh, saving me." Jack couldn't help but look into those golden eyes again. He felt so weird, and he barely knew the man.

The General chuckled, "It's my duty to protect those who need it." He smiled down at the boy. His smile was heartwarming and kind.

"You should really get going with that wood of yours. It's growing dark…" He helped Jack up and brushed the snow off him. Jack nodded and gathered up the wood.

"I- Um…Y-You're a name is uh…?" He didn't know how to ask for the General's name. He was dying to know it.

"Kozmotis, General Kozmotis Pitchiner." He smiled, "Your name is?"

Jack smiled at the sound of his name. It was so fancy. Jack was almost ashamed of his name. He stuttered as he spoke. "I-I'm uh, I'm Jackson Overland… B-But I'm usually called Jack…" He held the wood close.

"That's a lovely name… I'll be seeing you again, hopefully, Jack." General Pitchiner waved and took his leave. Jack smiled, and turned away.

_Later that night…_

_January 4th, 1721_

_Journal:_

_Oh boy… So I saw this man today. Well, he is a general. I couldn't help but stare at him when I first saw him. Later that day some of the soldiers decided to attack me… But he was there, he saved me… God I feel like a little girl, crushing on some guy. Just… I don't know… He's just so nice and sweet. He helped me and I just couldn't thank him enough. I really hope I meet him again. I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight. If I do, I'm sure I'll dream about him… I hate this feeling but I just love it at the same time I'm probably just finding a role model.. Though, I don't really think this is how someone acts toward a role model... I guess that's all I'm going to put out tonight… Maybe my mind will change with a little sleep._

* * *

**Not good, but it's something... I said it would be longer and filled with people! Thanks for reading my crappy writing and hopefully more will be out this week. and mAYBE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH MUCH LONGER CAUSE I BARELY WROTE SHIT.**


End file.
